


sam doesn't deserve this crap

by Blistering_Typhoons, lady_of_parodies (Blistering_Typhoons)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, like really light, sammy just has a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/Blistering_Typhoons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/lady_of_parodies
Summary: Musings from our exasperated cinnammon roll.





	sam doesn't deserve this crap

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!
> 
> So I experimented with another type of writing style, which I have no idea what it's called so I couldn't tag it. If you find it's not your cuppa tea (or it's just terrible, lol.) feel free to skip this :D
> 
> So if ya decide to stick around...
> 
> ENJOY!

Oh no.

 

They’re doing it again.

 

Why is he always the one that manages to get stuck with these idiots?

 

Oh yeah, probably cause there’s nobody else in the bunker. Besides him.

 

And the idiots.

 

He needs friends. And a life, though both is preferable.

 

Anything other than waiting with baited breath as Dean and Cas undress each other with unnecessarily prolonged eye contact.

 

_Ew.  
 ___

__

__Oh and now for the stepping forward towards each other, because we are manly men – and well a genderless celestial being._ _

__

__Oh Chuck, they’re so _freaking close. _This could all end right now, his pain and suffering.___ _

____ _ _

____Long hours spent in the Impala, drowning in Belligerent Destiel Tension™ and trying to ignore how Dean’s eyes stray towards Cas’ backside-_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Do they seriously think they’re subtle._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____They do._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Oh my god, how does one maintain a stare for that long? Don’t they need to blink, or breathe or perhaps even f-_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Anyway._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Keep staring at me like that and you might get laid.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Why._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Why. How- who- why is his brother an idiot? WHY IS CASTIEL GOING WITH THIS?_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____I DONT DESERVE THIS!_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____A silence. There’s always a silence._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“That’s it. I’m leaving.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Sam? Sammy where you going?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Somewhere that doesn’t have idiots who can’t admit they’re feelings!”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Is what he would’ve said. If he wasn’t Sam Winchester._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Going for a walk.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____And it’s a really good idea, because the bunker is a mess when he gets back._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Yes that kinda mess._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Finally.”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> This was a really fun writing experience :D


End file.
